


Among the Lines

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy learns things about her journal and Flynn has to answer her questions.





	Among the Lines

He knew it was her the moment he heard his bedroom door close and was aware of her mood as soon as the silence settled for a long moment.

Flynn turned and faced her, waited patiently for it to come. She didn’t disappoint him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

He gazed down, licked his lips, then met her eyes again. Shrugged, “There was no point on doing it, it didn’t interfere on the missions. Wasn’t essential information”

“You deliberately hid it from me” the historian concluded.

“I didn’t want to pressure you” he confessed, “History had changed before, it is possible it isn’t going to happen like it did the first time”

“How many times has this happened? Us?”

Garcia swallowed, “I don’t know, I didn’t get far enough in the journal to ask Lucy from Sao Paolo about it and I doubt she would have given me an answer”

“But you believe this was not the first time”

He raised his shoulders briefly, glancing around as he considered his words and theories, “It wasn’t the first time you gave me the journal and we both know you wouldn’t trust it to anyone you didn’t think would make a difference”

“How long have you known?” she questioned stepping towards him.

“For some time now. But after the discrepancies in some parts of the timeline, I figured it might not happen again. I hardly believe we would fight Rittenhouse together, you were so resistant…” he confessed, “You can’t blame me for thinking the last thing you’d want was to be married to me”

Once it was said out loud it made both of them pause and feel it hanging in the air.

“Also, I thought you might have found out after I gave you the journal” he added, “Thought you had considered the same thing and decided to ignore it. Truth be told, you being around Wyatt didn’t help. For all I knew we could have changed history and you might be now destined to marry him instead”

“Was this what you thought or what you hoped for?”

He gave her a bitter smirk, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice when he spoke again, “You might not be my wife, Lucy, but I take no joy in seeing you with Wyatt. Make no mistake of that”

There was a crackle in the air she decided not to address, sensing the more urgent matters present.

“And, for all we know, this could be a convenience marriage,” Garcia said.

“You don’t believe that for a second” she shot and they both knew it was true, she was right.

“I can’t know how we changed the timeline”

“You could have told me”

“I could and you would have fought it just like you fought the idea of us working together”

“I wouldn’t have let them hurt you”

“It wasn’t you call, Lucy. You’d probably be out of the team before you could say anything else, they wouldn’t trust you. Rittenhouse might have requested you on the team, but Logan and Rufus wouldn’t trust you nor Christopher”

“They’d be waiting for me to change sides”

He nodded, “And you might have” he concluded looking away.

She didn’t protest, he was right. If she had any idea of just how close her past version was of him when she realized they were fighting on the wrong side of the battle, she might have tried to talk to him, to join him.

“What do we do now?” the historian asked and he faced her.

“We wait and see, we changed history before”

“Are you saying you don’t think we will…?”

“I’m saying things might not go as the last time”

“You said it might have happened before”

“It would make sense with you giving me the journal more than once, yes”

“What could be different this time?”

“I don’t know, but we don’t have to do this”

There was a moment and she licked her lips, “Is this because of your family?”

“Lucy, I’ll never see them again, that much is clear” the honesty and the pain in his eyes were clear and invited no conversation. It was settled in his mind already, “I don’t need you not living your life because of a journal. We might have happened before but it doesn’t have to happen again”

“What if I was right? What if you were sent to me on purpose?”

“You saying Sao Paolo Lucy assumed we would get married again?”

“Could be”

“It could, but not getting married doesn’t mean you won’t give me the journal”

“But it would make more sense if it happened like before”

“Or we might be the part that needs fixing”

She paused. “What are you thinking?”

“Why couldn’t you go back into a time closer to when we lost Rufus? What went so wrong that we had to go back to when I lost my family? Maybe we weren’t supposed to happen”

“Then why leave this information on the journal?”

“A warning”

“Or a motivation. If we have time to get married, at least a break from this chaos we get… Why am I the one fighting for us?”

“Because I might die”

She was dead silent, eyes searching his face because she couldn’t believe her ears. “What…?”

“It makes sense, Lucy, and you know it. I wasn’t with the Future Team, but without me, you don’t find out Rittenhouse is a thing. I’m not trying to save myself here, but if Future Lucy gave me the journal then came to fix Rufus’ death something went wrong… I know what it is like to lose a spouse, Lucy. You know what loss is like”

“So what? You’ll just push me away? You don’t get to decide that”

“I get to decide who I marry”

“If the journal is right, it means nothing. If the journal is right, we fell in love and marriage or not we would still feel the loss”

“Don’t make this harder. You’ve been through hell, you don’t need this too”

“Again, not your decision to make, Garcia Flynn” she stated, the discussion was over here. She swallowed, “Is there anything else I should know from the journal? Maybe a child?”

“Not on the journal I read”

The historian nodded, “Did Future Lucy say anything about one in Sao Paolo?”

“No”

Another nod, “I guess we will have to wait and see” she began turning, then paused and glanced over her shoulder to him, “Please, don’t keep things from me again”

“I can’t promise that, Lucy”

“I figured you’d say that, but please try. I have the right to know”

He swallowed and agreed, watched as she left before sinking on his bed, burying his face in his hands. Hoped their wedding wasn’t what Future Lucy was trying to avoid because if that was the case, half the mission had gone to shit a while ago and anyone paying enough attention could see it on his face.

He was doomed.


End file.
